A laundry washing machine tub typically has a counterbalance weight secured thereto in order to balance the tub during rotation. Such a counterweight typically is formed with one or more pieces of concrete secured to the tub with bolts or other fasteners. Some concrete counterweights are encased in plastic to prevent the concrete from breaking or chipping. However, known washing machine counterbalance weights are normally difficult to secure to the tub, thereby increasing the assembly time and manufacturing cost. Also, neither the tub nor the counterbalance weight includes any impact absorbing capability, which is particularly important during shipping or when excessively heavy loads are encountered during operation of the washing machine.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved counterbalance weight having an impact-absorbing member mounted thereon.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved counterbalance weight which is quickly and easily mounted to the tub of a washing machine.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a counterbalance weight having mounting slots for slideable mounting onto bolts fastened to the washing machine tub.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved counterbalance weight for a laundry washing machine which is economical to manufacture and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.